Miku x Kaito - Buses, Weddings and more!
by MikuShionSama
Summary: A re-upload of a story of my favourite Vocaloid Ship! When Kaito finally confesses on the school bus, Miku would never foresee the events that happened next! I re-uploaded due to constructive criticism, and hope this version is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Buses are... Good

I sat on the crowed school bus, lucky to get a seat. My blue hair reached down to floor, as someone came and sat in the empty seat next to me. He had dark blue hair, and he drew his attention to my pigtails. I looked at him - his face was perfect, and his eyes were drawn to my crystal eyes in return. I'd seen him from school, and was sure his name was Kaito. The moment seemed to turn into a scene from OHHC, as I realized the awkwardness of us staring at each other. The whole world seemed to stop around us, until someone screamed at the back, "ooooooh! Kaito's on the -" but before they could finish their banter, he Leant in to kiss me. The bus went silent. I was shocked. My eyes went wide, before passionately accepting the kiss. The bus stopped at the next stop, and kaito grabbed my arm, and we went off the bus, and ran off hand in hand. Every single school kid pressed their faces into the windows as we ran off.

Kaito pulled me along, and they ran along a pavement. While they ran, i observed kaito. He was tall, and seemed a bit older than me, but i wasn't concerned since we went to the same school. But we reached a large White House, which looked a bit Victorian - and extremely posh. I said, "Is this yours?" Kaito nodded, as he grasped my hand, looking at my perfectly painted nails. He whisked me inside the house.

The walls were all perfectly painted cream, everything seemed to fit together perfectly. The Floors were all tiled white, and the living room had brown carpet, as well as a light brown corner suite. He sat down on the sofa, and I followed.

He switched on the TV, and a Japanese drama turned on. The TV was quite quiet, but he turned it up. I didn't feel awkward in anyway considering everything that had just happened. We sat in silence for about a minute, before he shuffled over an inch to me, and put his arm around me. My heat started racing, and I felt myself blushing. He looked at me - I looked back. I snuggled into his chest, and he seemed a bit shocked, before relaxing and he started brushing through my blue hair. I felt his heartbeat, it seemed to be racing too.

A while later. He lied down, and I lay next to him. I began to fall asleep. He put his arm around me, and I smiled with happiness. I didn't really understand the meaning of the events of the last few hours, but I'd never been to a house like this. Or met anyone like this, so kind and well, extremely attractive!

I started to imagine what would happen next - it was getting kinda late, my parents would be getting concerned. I asked kaito through my sleepy eyes, "can I stay here tonight?" He nodded. I decided to text my mum-

IM STAYING AT A FRIENDS TONIGHT, ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW XX

It then suddenly hit me.

I'm staying at Kaito-chan's house! What would my friends say, what would the whole school say? Without sounding full of myself, I'm quite popular, but did they all have to know? I decided to put that all aside, as Kaito looked at me.

I felt a bit confused really. I hadn't really bothered with kaito before. I'd seen him in the yard at break and lunch, but never actually talked to him. It's probably why I'm confused, that on this random day he just randomly kissed me, and now I'm at his house. But there must be a reason why I went through with this.

Kaito was looking at me, I obviously looked back. I didn't know what he was going to do next, but then he reached in and kissed me again. I was a bit lost for words, but joined it with it either way. And this amazing kiss lasted about 5 minutes, have I mentioned that he's an amazing kisser? AMAZING.

The giant grandfather clock in his hallway struck 11pm. I checked the time on my phone too. Kaito still had his arm wrapped around me, and the TV kept buzzing. I wondered if we were to be alone all night, so I asked him, "Do you live alone then?"

He replied, "Yeah. I've lived alone since I was 19"

"Since you were 19? How old actually are you?"

"20, I probably should've told you that."

I was a bit shocked. He was four years older than me. But did it really matter?

"I'm 16 - but I'm 17 soon." I tried to sound a bit more mature than I actually was, until I remembered how often I goofed around in school.

He didn't seem shocked. He just smiled in a calming way and seemed to snuggle closer to me I didn't think of him as being a bit odd, we went to the Same school, kind of a college type thing. And I soon lost my doubts of Kaito.

"It's kinda getting late. So-"

He grabbed my hand before I could finish my sentence. He shocked me every time he did this, but his touch was so soft, so I didn't mind.

"Come with me" he whispered, as he stood up. A little nervously, I stood up too. I knew what was coming next. He led me upstairs, into a huge room, which I assumed was his. I sat down on a chair by a computer. Trying not to be too suggestive.

"You probably don't want to sleep in your uniform, but you welcome to borrow some of my pajamas,"

I agreed, and he fetched me a pair of black pajamas. I then sat on the corner of the bed as he left for a minute. I looked around the room, which had a few anime posters up, some that I watched. Then my eyes caught a Super Sonico poster, and I giggled at the thought. I then got up and looked around the house.

In the hallway on the first floor, the walls were painted a bit darker than the downstairs floor. It was also wallpapered. There was an oak wood book case, with some manga books in. It had some math and science books, so I assumed Kaito would be smart. I kept walking down the hall, and saw a half open door. It looked like a study room, with a top of the range computer, and loads of books too! There were also a few anime figures in there on the shelves. I walked out, and retuned to Kaito's room. His whole house was like a palace!

Well, I walked back into Kaito's room. I made my way back to the corner of the bed, and kaito still wasn't back. About two minutes later, I lied in the middle of the bed, holding my knees. I couldn't read the small text on the spines of the books of his desk, I wish I'd got my glasses.

I started to get a bit concerned after about 10 minutes of overall waiting. And this is when my fussiness, impatience and hot temper kicks in. I went to look for him then. I checked the study, and most of the first floor. I decided to go down to ground floor.

"Kaito-Chan?" I yelled, but no reply. I ran back upstairs, to see another door open. "Kaito?"

"Come up the stairs!" His voice sounded calm yet powerful. Willingly, I walked up the stairs, expecting to see a dusty attic, but instead I was greeted by a huge, and I mean HUGE white room, with pots of purple flowers placed in the corners. It was beautiful, and I felt like I'd walked into a parallel universe - without kaito still. It was hard to believe that a house like this could have a room like this, it was pretty random, but I knew he was up here. I walked forward more, and found a crystal white, four poster bed. It had white curtains, draping down the sides of the bed. I edged towards the bed, and like earlier, sat in the middle of it. It was so soft and silky, and had a beautiful design sewn into it. I smoothed my hand 'great English/Japanese' into the silk bedsheets. The lights were quite bright, but minutes later they became dimmer. Kaito walked in, and sat next to me. "Oh hi-" he kissed me before I could finish my sentence. We continue kissing as he wrapped his arms around me...

I woke up in Kaito's arms, recalling yesterday and last night's events in my dreams. He woke me up in the sweetest way, he said "morning, ohime-sama." And I couldn't help but smile. We were still up in the Attic, the sunlight shining through the window. It was awfully bright for - 10 in the morning! "Kaito-Chan! We're late for-"

"It's a Saturday..."

I guess I was so taken aback I forgot the day. I let out a sigh of relief. I could have the rest of the day with Kaito!

We had breakfast, me still wearing Kaito's black pajamas. He seemed so calm and collective about everything. His kitchen was modern and white like most of his house, and there were pans hanging neatly and white drawers that had every single pair of chopsticks neat. But after breakfast, we sat and watched the morning news. It dragged on about the same things. But this morning was obviously different, as Kaito put his arm around me, and I snuggled up to him with my legs curled up on the sofa. I wanted to ask him of we were, well, a couple or anything but I was a bit reluctant to ask. But reluctant wasn't gonna stop me today. " so, kaito-chan. Are we, like, a erm,"(so reluctant)

"Yeah, hime-sama." He said, and my heart fluttered. Again, I thought about what people would say in school, but they only saw what happened on the bus! The rest me and Kaito would have to keep a secret. For quite a while.

I forgot about everything but Kaito today, and was kinda shocked when my mum called-

 _'Hey, Miku, where are you? You've been out all morning!'_

 _'Oh sorry ka-San! I'm still at my friend's house, I might be for a bit more too.'_

 _'You're ok though?'_

 _'Yeah!'_

 _'That's ok then. Bye!'_

"Not telling her about me then?" Kaito said.

"She doesn't really ask about things like that."

"I see."

It eventually became 1pm, and again I began to fall asleep, the events playing over on my head like I was at a Japanese cinema. Which is controversial irony, because Japanese cinemas aren't that good.

But at the present time, we were sat on the sofa, and Kaito was brushing through my blue hair. He did this a lot. I just snuggled into him innocently. I did this a lot, I guess. But I'd already felt like me and Kaito had been together for an eternity. Like I hadn't known life without him.

Most of the day went past with me sleeping on Kaito's chest, drifting off as he brushed through my hair. But it became 5pm, and he said "you can stay tonight too of you want." So I called ka-San and she said it was fine.

I stayed over on Sunday too. We went shopping as well, and Kaito lent me a coat but I still wore my school uniform. I looked a bit odd, but it was ok. I went home at about 6pm, ready for school the next day, SCHOOL?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

School is... Also good

I got on the bus at the regular stop. I got to school ok, but when I got to school -

"What the hell happened on the bus!"

"There's a bus?"

"Did you go over his house?"

"Did you kiss?"

And some other things.

I knew this would happen. Damn.

That was just the start of school, and then break was ok, but it seriously kicked off at lunch. I just sat with my usual friends, Neru, Teto, Luka and Gumi. I didn't tell any of these, especially loud mouth Neru. But then, Kaito stormed into the canteen, quit calmly, and came and sat by me.

"Oh, hi!" I said nervously.

Even Neru went silent. Teto and gumi weren't on the bus, so they kinda had no idea what was going on.

"Er... Hi..." Neru said.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Teto loudly whispered.

"Erm, this is My friend Kait- Shion-san."

"FRIEND?" Yelled Neru. She then abruptly dragged me aside and said "how come your 'friends' with the hottest boy in school?"

But before I could say anything, Kaito came over and said, "may I talk to Miku for a minute?"

"MIKU?"

Before I said anything, he turned around and kissed me. There was complete silence in the canteen. Everyone was looking at us. I whispered to Kaito, "what do we do now?"

He just gave me that calm look, before grabbing my arm and he said, "run!"

We ran past the massive school, admiring the outside that was much more interesting than the bland corridors inside. We ran through the corridors, no decorations or color of any type. We got outside, and by now I physically couldn't breathe. School uniform isn't made for running. But we reached an abandoned shed, at the back of the school. Some kids occasionally were in here, and I worried we would get a bit carried away, when he pinned me against the wall, but we just kinda kissed for a while, but I'm not complaining! I use the term 'kissed' a lot, but there is no need for a synonymous word.

Kaito checked his phone after about 20 minutes, and 5th lesson was about to start. He looked at me, before grabbing my hand again and we walked out of the shed. The bell rang just as we got out, and I went to my math class. I didn't know what lesson Kaito had.

The class went silent as I walked in, and as I sat by Gumi, she said "your hairs a bit messy!" I got kinda nervous, but that wasn't the reason that everyone was looking at me. And just to make things worse, Megurine-San walked in, and came and sat by me.

"Have fun earlier?"

I was stunned. How could she have seen? But awfully coincidentally, no-one knew about the shed. And I thought it was bad in the canteen!

"Miku what the hell did you do?" Neru yelled. She Couldn't say much, she and Len were always over each other's houses. The awkward muttering and yelling at me eventually stopped when Megurine-San shouted "THATS ENOUGH!" The lesson went on, and it was one painful hour. But the day ended, and I got on the bus.

And just who comes and sits by me?

People seemed to mutter a lot, whenever me and Kaito were together. He seriously didn't help by continuously kissing me, but he didn't seem to care either. But back to the bus. I remembered this time 3 days ago, but it seemed like an eternity ago. Either way, on the bus he held my hand for most of the journey. No-one seemed to notice that though. But instead of getting off with Kaito. I decided to go home, to-San and ka-San might be getting worried.

My parents greeted me rather casually, and didn't seem to mind about me being out all weekend. But I tried not to slip up about Kaito. And luckily I didn't. Much.

I think they got a bit cautious when I said my friend was A boy, but meh. It couldn't get worse. Until Neru phones!

"Uh hi, Hatsune residence?"

"Yeah, it's Neru. "

"Oh hi Neru," ka-San said. "Do you want Miku or-"

"Actually, I'd like to speak to you. Are you aware that Miku has a-"?

I ran into the kitchen where my mum was on the phone. But it was too late- she knew. She thanked Neru, before turning to me with that awful, cheesy face and I knew that Neru had told her. Damn. And then Ka-San told To-San and he wasn't very happy.

"Aren't you a bit, young for a boyfriend Miku?" I disagreed - nicely - and he said as long as I was happy it was ok, and Ka-San agreed. I went to sleep quite late, but I dreamt of Kaito all night... And of how I was gonna seriously kill Neru.

Seriously.

I got on the bus, got to school, and I couldn't see Neru anywhere. The whole school still hadn't got over the 'bus' event, but I casually walked into the large yard, looking for Neru still. Teto walked up to me, and I saw Neru hide behind a few trees. I ran up to her rather angrily, and I clenched my fist about to ouch her, when she began crying. "I'm so sorry Miku! It just slipped out!"

How could I be angry at her now? It wasn't Nerus' fault, she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. I just hugged her, and she seemed so upset. I asked her, "how's Len then?" And she laughed. Oh, Len and Neru. They've been going out since year seven, and I'm surprise Len can deal with her talking all the time. Well done Len.

But the day went past rather boringly, I got a few questions and odd looks, and I got on the bus with Kaito. "Hey. Shion-San! How's your girl doing?"

I just casually said "hey Kaito!"

"She just used his first name! It's been confirmed!"

Damn. Again. I wonder how many times I've said that.

But I went over Kaito's house again, Ka-San didn't mind, however embarrassing it may have been. I came home at about 7pm, and then To-San said to me. "So, when will we meet this Kaito?"

"Y-you wanna meet Kaito?"

"Yeah! Neru said he was nice."

"Oh... Neru."

NO WAY WAS I LETTING THEM MEET KAITO.

I knew my parents were gonna meet Kaito sooner or later, but I really wanted it to be later. Of course though, this is the way I want things. And nothing goes my way.

Turns out I'm very gullible, and fall for things a lot. To-San and Ka-san said they were going out for a bit, and said I could invite a friend over. Kaito can be a friend. That's ok. So on that Wednesday, Kaito came over my house. It's tiny compared to Kaito's house, and I was a little embarrassed. We went into the living room.

My living room is small, and the walls are white and plastered. The carpet on the floor is brown and black, and is called giraffe. Interesting. The sofa is a corner suite, and its brown with grey, fluffy squares. It's kinda hard to explain. But it's sooofffttt.

But we went and sat on the sofa, watched TV for a bit, and it was eventually 5pm. And who knocks at the door?

"so this is the famous Kaito!" The voice was awfully familiar. ka-San walked in to the room.

"Oh..." She seemed a bit shocked. Probably because he was way older than me. Either way, Kaito kept his arm around me. My heart stopped, and my parents seemed instantly stunned to see how old he was, and the fact we looked like Siamese twins joined at the beard.

My parents stayed stood up as Kaito introduced himself. They let out a sigh of relief, seeing how nice he was. They said, "We'll leave you to it." Before shuffling into the kitchen. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kaito said. I tried to control myself, and in doing so ultimately failed.

"You have a cute laugh though." I put my laughter to a stop and cuddled closer to Kaito. I could see my parents sticking their heads through the door, and I couldn't care less. I think they liked Kaito.

Kaito left at about 7pm, and as soon as I said bye, my parent came and spoke to me.

"Miku, he's quite a bit older than you," they assumed correctly.

"But he's very nice..." They continued. "So, it's ok. I guess." I'd never heard them stutter so much. But they didn't mind him, that's good enough for me.

If you don't know, I love singing. I kinda keep it quiet, but my music teacher gives me private lessons. But sometimes people come in doing teachers jobs for them. Remember that for about 30 seconds.

Kaito came and sat by me in the canteen, about 5 minutes before the bell went. I had music practice in the Hall, so I headed off to that. It was about 2:30pm, when Kaito came in looking for the music teacher, in the middle of me singing 'World is mine'. I'm pretty sure Kaito has never heard me sing.

He kinda stood there in awe, losing his attention in the music teacher. He watched me till the end of the song, and then he came up to me and said "You're an amazing singer!" I blushed a bit, hearing the muttering behind us. He kissed me, before walking off. My music teacher was a bit surprised.

"Miku-Chan!" He said to be. "I'm assuming you go out then?" he added some 'hand gestures' before I nodded nervously. He let out a giggle. "Nice one. You know he does a bit of singing too?"

"What?" Kaito didn't really seen like a singing type person.

I went over his house again today and asked him about the singing thing. He looked a bit embarrassed as he reluctantly agreed to it. I said to him, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Every time I went over Kaito's house I found something different about it. It had such a warm atmosphere to it.

But I'd be spending a lot more time there, and the story takes time to progress. I seem to be dragging on the story a bit, or already done all the important bits. So I'll get on to the best bits.

 **5 YEARS LATER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6**

NEED NAME

5 Years is a long time. Right? But you haven't missed that much.

• I moved into Kaito's House and were still living there!

• My singer career (I have one now!) is going amazing. I have an album out, and I have concerts worldwide!

• I'm 21, and Kaito's 25

• We've been going out for 5 years-ish (obviously)

• We're still going out.

• I like potatoes.

But than that, our relationship just got better and better each day. But (how many times have I said that?) the date is the 17th of July. Things were starting to get serious between me and Kaito. The media knew about us, because we continuously walked around together. Public displays of affection aren't that common in japan, but we are a massive exception. MASSIVE! I just think it's weird this all started with an incident on the school bus. But I think of that day, every day, and what would have happened if Kaito hadn't kissed me. The only reason why he continuously kisses me in public is because I'm usually on tour. I do miss him sometimes, but he takes every opportunity to be with me.

Another thing that was massive was my concerts, thousands of people in each one. Kaito was always waiting backstage for when I finished the concert too. I don't know about how Kaito's singing went. Until one day, my producer called and said "Hey Miku! How would you like to sing a song in your next concert with Kaito?" Turns out his singing went well too. I immediately agreed. My producer continued, saying we'd sing 'Rolling girl', one of my best songs. It would be amazing!

My next concert was in the UK; the first time I'd be going there. I'd heard some things about London, the city I'd be going to. It's the capital, and there's Buckingham palace, and the Queen. I think. Kaito came with me on the plane - a large private jet - as we headed off from Tokyo airport, surrounding by a mob of cameras. We couldn't really go anywhere without cameras following us, but they didn't know where our house was. I guess that's good. From the jet we could see the sea, and we were VERY HIGH and IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE and WE COULD CRASH AT ANY-

I'm not a good flyer. But we were fine. We got to London. Fine... I hate planes, helicopters or whatever we were in.

The London crowd was amazing, probably the biggest concert I've had, at least 100,000 were here. Me and Kaito got off the jet, and we made our way to the hotel we'd be staying in. Did you know how busy London is? It took us an hour to get there, so we only had about 30 minutes until we had to leave. The room was massive and posh, and reminded me of home.

I walked on stage, and heard a huge squeal from the crowd. The concert went amazingly, I performed World is mine, Romeo and Cinderella, Black rock shooter and more I can't even remember. And then the final song - rolling girl.

I said to the crowd, well out of puff. "Ok then, I'm gonna welcome onto the stage Kaito!" He walked on stage smiling, before coming to kiss me. The was a 'woooooo' amongst the crowd. But we got on to singing it, and everyone absolutely loved it, so I think we'll be making a studio recording of it.

The song finished, and then Kaito kissed me once more. I turned to the audience to thank them, and then there was a gasp. I looked behind me, to find Kaito on one knee. I could feel the cameras turning to me, as I felt tears running down my face. He just smiled, in that casual way he did since the day we met. I was pretty speechless; I wasn't expecting him to propose for at least another few years. I can't even write what he said, all I remember is that he said, "Will you make me the happiest man alive, and Marry me?"

"Yes!" I screamed, before throwing myself into his arms, and crying my eyes out. My face was red, and Kaito wiped my tears away before kissing me again. There was a huge applause from the audience, and we walked off the stage.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. The stage peoples (don't know their real term) congratulated us, and I picked up my phone.

"Neru, guess what?"

"Wow, Miku you sound like you've been cr-"

"He proposed to me! Me and Kaito are getting married!"

"Omg! Congrats! LEN! KAITO JUST PROPOSED TO MIKU!" We heard he scream up to Len, and we heard a "that's nice!" In the background.

We got back to the hotel, at about 11pm. I decided to wait until tomorrow to tell everyone. We went and sat on the bed in front of the TV. I cuddled into Kaito, still wiping my tears away. Kaito brushed through my hair, like the first day I went over his house. It had all came to this. I fell asleep in his arms, like I did most nights, and woke up in them too. The TV was still on.

He woke me up gently, and said, "Look, hime-sama." As I saw that we were already on the news. I smiled as we watched it. But I couldn't wait until we went back to japan tell everyone. I'd texted a lot of people, but held back from telling my parents till we got back. I was still in complete disbelief.

We got on the plane-thing to get back to japan, and made the whole journey holding hands. After quite a few hours on the 'flying thingy' we landed in Tokyo, greeted by a huge mob of People. We tried to get home as soon as we could though. We got in out Toyota corolla, and made our way back to Kaito's house.

If you wanna know, the white bedroom in the attic is still there. And we've had the kitchen done up a bit, but just a paint job. Everything else looks the same. Yay.

We opened the door, dumped our suitcases on the floor and ran into the living room. I'd never been happier to be home. We leapt onto the sofa like a bunch of kids, watching the news, making up stories about the date of the wedding and things like that, including us 'considering a family'. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN NHK?

To-San and ka-San came over at about 3pm, along with... Luka, Neru, Teto, gumi, Leon, Rin and Len, and every other Vocaloid/possible human being as well! But we told them all about it, missing a few things after the concert... They'd already seen it on TV, but seemed satisfied. I still couldn't stop myself from smiling.

I'm being a nice enough person not to skip what happened in the 10 months before the wedding. So here you go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 9**

 **Everything important/useful about what happened in the 10 months before the wedding**

 **(THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER)**

 **JULY**

It was about a month after Kaito had proposed, and we were having an engagement party. People get things done fast when your famous. The venue was a massive hotel in Osaka, and about 1000 people came. I know! I wore a floor length dress, and there seemed to be a red theme. Oh! I should probably tell you about the ring. It was silver, and had one diamond in the middle, with two little gems either side. I'd never seen anything like it, and it looked pretty expensive.

The party went on and eventually finished at 1am, I think.

 **AUGUST**

The date now was 23rd of August. The wedding was approaching fast. Ish.

We decided to go to a wedding faire, to see what we could have in the wedding. I've said wedding a lot. Wedding.

We tried food, looked at locations, but most importantly tried on dresses. Well I did. First I tried on a Kimono, because it's Japanese tradition to wear a kimono. I wasn't sure about wearing it for the ceremony, but maybe the party after. Then, I tried on a tight, pearl dress that was quite sparkly. I quite liked this one. But then I tried on a white one. It was tight at the top, but at the waist poofed out, like Cinderella's'. I absolutely loved this one. They even let me try on a veil, and did my hair too. It was a bit curly on the bottom and wavy. I didn't know had Kaito was wearing, until I walked out of the dressing room. He looked speechless.

"How do I look?" I felt myself blush.

"Y-you look amazing!" This was perhaps only the third time ice ever heard him stutter in awe. At least I hoped it was awe. He walked up to me, admiring my curls, and I looked at what he was wearing - a white suit, and we looked like twins!

We had a 50k budget - a lot, but were famous, let us party! And as well as this, we had all the vocaloids coming, and the 'news people'. I guess they're ok. We'd considered having the ceremony in a Kyoto temple, but we didn't know about the party and other things.

But back to the dress. I love big, poofy dressed and so warned Kaito, "Most of our budget will be spent on dresses!" He just agreed, casually. He said nervously, "How many dresses do you want?"

"Three..."

"THREE?"

"Yup."

"Well, I guess if you really want you can have three-"

"Yay!"

So, I ended up getting the Kimono, Big poofy dress and a mermaid dress, I think they're called. They are all white, and pretty!

The wedding faire was great, and there's not that long to go until the wedding. But before we left, I ordered the dresses and Kaito ordered his suit. It came to a grand total of £21,350. Wow.

 **SEPTEMBER**

There was now seven months till the wedding. We hadn't really left that much for planning, but we'd booked the venue! That Kyoto temple said we could get married there, and we'd booked a pretty posh hotel, for the party. In this month, nothing much really happened. We'd got everything booked, the venue, the food, DRESSES and the guest list was done. All we had to do was wait. And wait. And wait.

 **DECEMBER**

The next few months went slow. Very slow. We had nothing else to do. Christmas came and went, but i interrupt the story to tell you about the awkward conversation between our parents.

So picture the scene.

-me and Kaito in the living room

-me and Kaito's parents in the kitchen, having a loud, "secret" conversation.

We pressed our heads against the door, and looked through a tiny crack.

"Ok then " Kaito's dad continued, "when will we be expecting a grandchild?"

Laughter circled through the room, all the adults sounded like they'd had a bit too much sake, but I was shocked. I looked at Kaito, to find him trying to hold back from giggling. "KAITO!" I whispered a bit too loudly.

"Ok, ok." he was still laughing. He walked off, and I followed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

It was getting kinda late now, about 10pm, so I expected our parents to Leaving soon. Yay.

"It's just..."

"Woah, you're not leaving me are you?"

"No! No, I was just wondering, after the wedding, do we think about kids?"

This hit me like a bus.

"Um... Well..." I took a seat on the sofa. "I guess so-"

"Sorry to bring it up so sudden. I've just been wondering for a while."

I hadn't even considered this. But after a long talk after the parents had left, we decided to leave it until after the wedding. I didn't really sleep all night thinking about it, and for once I watched over Kaito instead of him watching over me.

 **JANUARY**

So, fast forward a bit. There's now only 3 months till the wedding. THREE! Things were starting to get real, and I was really excited. I bounced up every morning! But today on January the 29th, Neru and Len came over.

They'd been together for ages, remember how loud-mouth Neru was/is? She full on threw herself at him one day, and they have unfortunately been inseparable since.

They came over to talk about the wedding, and we explained most of it to them. Then, Neru put her arm around Len and said, "Were gonna get married one day, right?"

"Uh, yeah... Sure." replied Len. It was funny see how much Neru got on his nerves. He usually kissed her to shut her up, but this made Neru, more 'Passionate', should we say. We should film it one day.

Len has a twin sister, Rin. She's in the same class as me, and we get on quite well. You could say she gets on a bit too well with Meiko...

Len and Neru eventually left, with Neru attempting to persuade Len to marry her - it looked like it failed, for now.

 **FEBRUARY**

2 months until the happiest day of my life!

We went shopping a lot at this time, but got adamantly followed by 'Kaito fan girls'. I'll kill them one day. So, we bought lots of favors, ordered flowers to go on tables, and got these little name tags things to show people where to sit,

As well as this, we had a confirmed wedding date, April the 20th. We tried on our outfits and they still fitted.

The only other relatively important was valentine's day. This was important in some way...

Nothing else really happened from now on, and I don't want to bore you. The next 2 months consisted of me being excited, but I had my last concert before the wedding on the 12th of March. I was performing with a few other vocaloids, Luka, Rin and Len too.

 **MARCH**

So, we are all headed off for Spain. Me, Luka, Rin & Len, Neru and Kaito's obviously coming. We got on another private jet, and set off. Neru was all over Len the whole journey, and Rin tried desperately or pull them apart. I filmed it! I have succeeded in life's Main quest! Me and Kaito just fell asleep on the chairs eventually. As loud as Len's screams were, it was more peaceful than anything we'd been through in the past few weeks.

"Hey Miku!" Rin whispered.

"Miku?" Len poked my eye.

"WAKE UP WERE IN GODDAM SPAIN!" Neru kindly screamed at us.

Don't you love having Friends who have seemed to have already deafened themselves but set out to do it to others?

During the concert, me, Rin and Luka performed Unhappy refrain, and that was cool. Rin performed Meltdown with Len and Luka performed Luka Luka night fever. Too many Lukas! Funnily enough, Kaito performed too. He did rolling girl, and only now am I realizing the irony in that. Neru did 'ごちゃごちゃうるせ', a lot of people seemed to like that.

We came back on 16th - The concert came and went, and on the way back, let's just say Neru "succeeded" and Len suffered. Me and Kaito just relaxed like before, and he said "It'll all be over soon, hime-sama." And we had just over a month till the wedding!

 **APRIL**

This was gonna be one long wait.

 **20 days to go.** This month was just waiting. A long, long wait. But it wasn't even a month anymore! (Cue excitement!) I felt like a little kid, wanting to jump around the house in anticipation. I just ran around the house, singing 'Romeo and Cinderella' at the top of my lungs.

 **19 days to go.** Rin, Len and Neru came over today. Len was mentally scarred. "I'm blind!" He screamed. "BLIND!" I swear, I'm getting a pair of handcuffs for Neru. Neru tried desperately to drag him upstairs for about 20 minutes. She failed. Rin admired my ring for a bit, and so did I. It must have been so expensive.

 **18 days to go**. Meiko came over. MEIKO! You may not know, but there have been massive news stories about Kaito and Meiko together, people claiming their more 'canon'. I didn't hate Meiko, but she was the one spreading the propaganda of some sort. She came over though, and wished us well. I think she's gave up on Kaito now.

 **17 days to go.** We went and checked the venues for the last time today, and got their after being mobbed. There was an imminent blue theme to the wedding, and the bridesmaids and pageboy (sorry) were Rin, Neru, Luka, gumi and Len. We told Neru, "No funny business in the ceremony!"

She agreed, after the compromise that Len was hers after the party.

 **16 days to go.** We had peace today! No visitors, phone calls, nothing! The only bad thing that happened was that the cat spewed on Kaito's foot. Ha!

 **15 days to go.** I met with the beautician, a nice Russian lady, and we tried a few hairstyles. We evaluated that I'll have my hair a little curly but down. I wasn't with Kaito for most of the day. I felt lonely all day.

 **14 days to go**. Only two weeks! SCREAMS OF EXCITEMENT! Nothing important happened today. I woke up, had breakfast, lunch and dinner and slept.

 **13 days to go.** 13 is unlucky. Nothing to say today.

 **12 days to go**. Luka and Gakupo came over. Their already married, and have been for 3 years. Luka told me some unmentionable things, whilst Gakupo and Kaito had 'manly talks'. Which are unmentionable.

 **11 days to go**. All the bridesmaids, and Len, came over to try on their dresses/suits once more before the wedding. They all wore blue dresses, except for Len. Making everything masculine for him is annoying! He just had a white suit with a blue tie. He looked ADORABLE. The best man was Gakupo, but I didn't know what he was wearing.

You might be wondering why Kaito isn't wearing a kimono. Let's just leave it at, " He looks like a sack of potatoes in one."

 **10 days to go**. It's all getting real now. Oh geez. But Neru came over today, alone.

"where's Len?" I asked.

"tied up in my basement!" She replied. I can't believe I pitied her for a second.

"So Miku." She continued. "What's it like living alone with Kaito?"

"Uh, nice I guess -"

"Do you m-"

"NO! I mean... Yes"

"What are you telling her Miku?" Kaito yelled from the kitchen.

"No fair! Rin's always there when The sofas free."

"Uh..."

I love me and Nerus' conversations.

"How's Len?"

"Tied up."

"I mean, uh..."

"He promised to do anything I want if I let him go, he's free when I go home."

(Awkward silence)

"I best be going then!"

And off she went. Poor Len.

 **9 days to go.** I got a lovely phone call this morning.

"Miku? Guess what?"

"Erm... What?"

"I've locked Rin out of the house! LENS MINE!"

"KAITO START THE CAR!"

And that's how most of the day went. But Neru got Len. I'm surprised their still together after all this.

 **8 days to go**. We locked our own doors today, having a nice peaceful day. Kaito turned on the TV, and it talked about our wedding, every channel making up fake stories about It. I cuddled into Kaito, and we took one look at each other, before running up to the attic. But I felt a bit meh. Probably just excitement.

 **7 days to go**. The reason the description of these last few days is so vague is because we were too busy being excited to do anything else. Today is important though. But I felt kinda sick today.

"I hope I'm not ill for the wedding!" I prayed inside my head. But disaster struck when I was sick in the morning. I might've watched too much TV, but I suspected something.

"IM GOING SHOPPING KAITO!" I yelled up the stairs to him.

"But weren't you just sick?"

"I'm fine! Just excitement."

And I ran out of the door before saying anything else.

I hoped nothing was wrong so close to the wedding, but I put it at the back of my mind as I shopped. I got rice, fruit and mobbed by loads of people, but I coped with that ok. I was kinda regretting not taking Kaito with me.

I got in the car eventually. The Toyota corolla couldn't protect me from the doubts I had. I pulled up outside our house, and ran inside.

I ran upstairs, and Kaito yelled, "you ok Miku?" I didn't reply. "hmm." I heard him mutter, before going back to cooking. I opened the toilet door and Locked it.

A few minutes later there was a knock. "MIKU? Answer me, are you ok?" I burst into tears as I opened the door. Kaito put his hands of my shoulders and said. "MIKU! Answer me please!"

"I-..."

"You what?"

I smiled through my tears, as I was as shocked as he would be.

"I'm pregnant!" I showed him the test.

"W-what?"

I saw his face light up. He burst into tears as well. I collapsed onto my knees.

"But I thought we were leaving it until after the wedding?"

"so did I!"

I just hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"Congratulations, then!"

I laughed, before crying even more. Turns out this week was happier than I thought.

I was up all night, thinking how much this would change our lives. Wow.

 **6 days to go.** We decided not to tell anyone, until the wedding. BUT Neru comes over - and luckily alone. She could be an exception. I remembered her loud mouth, but she'd to keep something this big a secret.

She comes through the door, And I drag her to the sofa.

"Miku, what's up?"

Me and Kaito looked at her, as I said, "you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Len?"

"This sounds serious, you haven't broken up have you-"

"No!" We both agreed.

"Ok." I took a deep breath.

"Ok..."

"I'm pregnant!" I could barely say the words without bursting into tears.

"NO WAY!" She yelled. She seemed more shocked than Kaito. She was speechless.

"Congrats you two!" She began blubbering too.

"Oh Neru!" I went over and hugged her.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Oh Miku, of course I promise!" Neru doesn't cry often, this was the second time I think I've ever seen her even tear up. Wow.

 **5 days to go.** I felt a bit bad about not telling my parents, but I thought we should tell them and everyone else in the wedding. But our relatives from Australia were coming to stay at our house, so we had to keep it especially secret. They'd be staying here, alone with my older brother, Mikuo. We have such creative names. I'm sure he's never met Kaito, so this should be interesting.

I introduced my Australian relatives to Kaito, that went ok. They don't speak Japanese that well, but Kaito interpreted what they said. Now, I thought Kaito meeting Mikuo would be more tense than 進撃の巨人, but they seemed to get on well, and I thought maybe too well as it looked like a bromance was developing.

"Mikuo, remember he's my husband, not yours."

"MIKU!"

Cue ノラガミ face! Mikuo didn't look impressed. He tried desperately to explain to Kaito he wasn't into Yaoi, as I walked off to talk to my Australian relatives.

"Konnichiwa Miku!" And that started a long, awkward conversation, in a combination of English and Japanese. Painful.

 **4 days to go.** I woke up early to try and cook Australian food. Kaito came down too, and whispered into my ear, "You shouldn't put too much strain into it." I giggled, as Kaito started helping me. We cooked the incredible - 6 pieces of toast! We really only eat rice for breakfast, unlike some Japanese people. But they enjoyed the toasted bread. Mm. Nothing else interesting happened.

 **3 days to go**. I was up at five this morning, I'm so excited. I need to find synonyms of excited and but. But! They aren't my biggest problems. Giggle.

Kaito got up early too, and as I put the Hoover around, he said, "Miku, seriously. Don't put yourself through so much trouble!"

"Hmm." I felt myself frowning. "oh ok then." I handed him the hoover, before taking a seat on the sofa. "You should just chill all day; we have a massive week in front of us." Kaito said, reassuringly. And that's what I did all day.

 **2 days to go.** Oh geez. All day, I thought about what I would say to everyone in the wedding - I rehearsed it in my head like a script.

 **1 day to go.** I woke up stupidly early this morning, but stayed in bed. Kaito came in with a tray of rice and miso soup, and sat at the foot of the bed.

"There's no turning back now, hime-sama!" He joked. I out the breakfast down as he sat next to me. He could see something was bothering me. "You look a little pale." He said.

"I'm just, nervous about telling everyone."

"It'll all work out fine." He kissed me on the forehead, before leaving to deal with Mikuo.

"THE TOASTERS BROKEN!" This was a practical crime scene. Mikuo loves toast.

I crept into bed late tonight. Kaito turned around and said, "Still worried?"

"Mm."

"Well, try and put it at the back of your mind till later." He smiled, before closing his eyes. I held his hand whilst looking at the ceiling, going over the script a few more times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 10**

OMG WEDDINGS!

I woke up at four this morning, and Kaito seemed to be already wide awake. The wedding started at 10:00, so we only had a few hours to prepare.

 **5:00am**

We'd already had breakfast, and the hairdresser was on her way. Mikuo was sleeping loudly, so I walked in and smacked him with a pillow.

"Inaudible language!"

It was pretty sunny this morning.

The hairdresser came over and did my hair, and a few makeup Artists came too. Kaito was in the other room, since it's unlucky to see each other before the wedding.

"Having fun Kaito?" I yelled.

"yeah, you should see why they're doing to me-" he joked.

"KAITO!" I heard all the ladies laughing.

After about half an hour, the Russian hairdresser put my little tiara on my head and said, "there you go!" And she showed me a mirror. I had my kimono on too. "Wow." I was pretty speechless. I thanked her, and she left to see her other clients.

 **6:00am**

Luka, Gakupo, Teto, Neru, Rin and Len came over, already in their dresses/suits. Len and Neru sat on the sofa. "Oh Len, weddings are so romantic." She continued as she put her arm around Len. But before she could continue, Len leant in and kissed her. "Len... Your gonna give me a-"

"NERU WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE WEDDING!"

"Damn."

"It goes for you too, Luka!" I yelled. She and Gakupo were getting a bit carried away.

"You look like Siamese twins!" By now we all were ready. I dread to think how many times I have and will make that joke, but it's the only way to describe the horrors.

"Miku, I'm hungry!" Teto began to moan. I ran to the kitchen, and took a moment to consider what was actually happening. I think I thought for too long, when Neru came in and whispered, "you ok?"

"Mm. Now, teto's food!" I grabbed her a stick of bread.

"About time!"

I was dying to scream, "it's hard to run when your goddam pre-" but I didn't, of course.

 **7:00am**

Photos. Lots of them. We all looked lovely, and after the photos, we had half an hour to chill.

"So, Miku." Said Len. "Is it quiet around here usually?"

"HAAAHSHAHAHAHAHSH!" Screamed Teto, "Usually!"

"I mean; she doesn't have a Ginger lump on her back all day!"

"You want me on your back?"

"NOO!"

Great conversations we have.

"Luka, your awfully quiet."

"Mm." She seemed too occupied in cuddling into Gakupo to do anything else.

"What have you two been up to?" Teto yelled, before taking a bite into her bread.

Luka just smiled.

"Luka..."

She's hiding something. She's never this happy.

"Well we've never been happier."

Really? REALLY?

"Hmmm." She just kept humming to herself.

HMMMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM. She's humming a lullaby.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" Neru whispered.

"Oh who's pregnant?" Len jumped out of his skin.

"No. Just considering it. A lot."

"How Anticlimactic." Neru sounded disappointed before flipping up her phone. "Ooh technology..."

I got terrified then.

"What about you Miku?"

"What about me?"

"You want kids?"

くそ。

"Uh... I guess it would be nice. I'm not too fussed."

"Hmm. Oh ok then." I'm good at hiding things.

"Len, can we have kids?"

"And I thought the wedding was bad!" Len squeaked.

Neru looked at him with the most hopeful cat eyes I've see seen.

"Hmm... Maybe."

"OOOOHHHH!"

"I shouldn't have said that."

 **8:00 am**

We had a white limousine coming in 20 minutes, so for about ten we checked we had everything, and then Neru pulled me aside.

"She's gone!" Screamed Len.

"Miku, you've gone really pale. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It was just when Luka-"

"Ok. Ok."

"But brighten up a bit! They'll find out sooner or later, and today's supposed to be the happiest day of your life!"

"Yeah." I smiled inside and out.

"Lennnnnnn!"

"Damn it!"

The limousine drove up outside, and we all got in. I know Kaito left a few minutes earlier. It's unlucky to see your fiancée before the wedding!

Me, my parents and the bridesmaids and Len were in the car. Neru was silenced, ad kinda shocked, as Len put his arm around her.

To-San and ka-San spoke to me for a bit - before my attention turned to Gakupo and Luka, smooching in the back.

"Get a room you two!" Yelled Teto, still eating her bread.

"Where do you think we're going after the wedding?" Said Gakupo.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh..."

 **9:00am**

Len seemed to have been struck by cupids' arrow, as he turned to Neru and full on went for her.

"Jesus!" I yelled, but they seemed unfazed.

We all looked at each other, as an awkward, 'silence' of some type filled the room.

"Uh... Len what did you take!" Teto screamed at him.

"Weddings are romantic, aren't they Neru?" Len said.

"Mm." Agreed Neru.

"So glad I'm not married!" Tutted Teto. "IM OUT OF BREAD!"

Neru and Len, 'continued on' for the whole journey. It got a bit out of hand, but before we got out the car, kissed her on the cheek and held her hand. Neru blushed like there was no tomorrow. We arrived at the temple, But! We got out of the car. There was a bit of a pathway, surrounded by a huge mob of people. I smiled, as so did the bridesmaids and Len. My heart started racing as we walked inside. The wedding didn't start for another 20 minutes, so I had some time to relax. And so did Gakupo and Luka. And Neru & Len. Please remember we're all in the same room. But Teto seemed alive.

"Nervous Miku?"

"Mm." I was full on excited, but there was a hint of nervousness that seemed to take over my face. But my smile lit up the room, today would be the start of our life together!

"I'm excited about the food."

Typical. After a short while, someone came in and said, "Miku, these will be your last few minutes a free woman. Spend them wisely!" She joked, and walked off.

"SO EVERYONE!" They seemed to all look at me.

"Well then Miku! You excited?"

"Yeah!" That hint of nervousness was gone.

 **10:00am**

"I just can't really believe it!" I said. All the girls came over and hugged me. My parents and Mikuo came in, and had a Short talk. The woman came back inside, and said, "you ready miku-chan?" I agreed, as the bridesmaids and Len got into a line. "so who's getting married again?" Whispered Teto. I think the effects of ageing are wearing off on her.

I took one last deep breath, as I watched the bridesmaids and Len walk in. I stepped out of the doorway, to hear NEED A SONG NAME! Playing. Everyone's attentions turned to me, as I walked down the middle. There was so many people here, lots with cameras at the back, but as we got to the front I saw my parents crying already, Mikuo looking like he was about to, and stood in front of me, Kaito. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, before standing in front of him. I could head camera shutters behind us.

It was a short wedding ceremony, but I'll get to the best bit.

We looked into each other's eyes, as the priest said, "do you, Kaito Shion, take Miku Hatsune to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." He agreed instantly.

"And finally, do you, Miku Hatsune, take Kaito Shion to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?"

"I do!"

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife!"

There was uproar in the crowd, and Kaito instantly leant in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, smiling. The first day we met flashed before my eyes. I could see that Luka was crying, as well as Neru. "I live weddings!" I heard her mouth to Luka. My parents were crying too, and Mikuo seemed to have teared up. I looked back at Kaito, and I could feel tears running down my face. He put his hand around my face, and said, "I love you Miku."

"I love you too, Kaito!" I buried myself into his arms, and saw Neru to the same to Len in the background. We made our way back down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids and Len. I couldn't believe it. My heart was racing. But we had to get in the car quickly to get to the hotel for the party. We had about 30 minutes of photos, and we got in the car - well, Kaito carried me in his arms.

"How romantic!" Neru yelled. We all got in, and started driving off.

"I can't believe it Kaito!" I whispered in his ear. In return, he whispered back, "Neither can I, hime-sama." I loved it when he called me that. He leant in, and kissed me.

"I can't see why you were having a go at us earlier if you're like this now!" Teto said.

"She said it to us." Neru said, looking into lens eyes.

"... I'm so goddam lonely." She said, whilst looking back and me and Kaito. We might've gone a bit far in the car, with Teto screaming, "get a freaking room!" Whilst gesturing to be sick. I giggled, before turning my attentions back to Kaito. I don't know how long we were 'idled' for in the car, but Luka screamed, "Miku get off your husband, were here!"

I followed her command of some type, and we got out if the car, got more photos, and walked into the hotel. Me, the bridesmaids, kaito and Len waited in a room for a bit while I got into my dress.

"STOP LOOKING THROUGH THE DOOR KAITO!" I yelled to him.

"Sorry."

Eventually, they led us into a room, with one long table in front of the stage, and 7- seater tables placed around the hall. There was also a dance floor. Ooh dancing. But me and Kaito sat down in the middle of the long table, surrounded by bridesmaids AND LEN, as well as me and Kaito's parents. And on course, Mikuo. There were speeches first. And Gakupo, the best man went first.

"Eh-hem." He cleared his throat. "I'm not good at speeches, so I thought I'd share a funny moment with me and Kaito from high school."

"Oh dear god." Kaito said.

"When we were in high school, in the second year, we were in IT. and Kaito turned to me as I watched his computer fill with error messages. He looked at me, and said, 'Computers are a lot like women. As soon as you have one, a better one is just around the corner. No one but the creator understands the internal logic. Even your smallest mistakes are immediately committed to memory. The native language used to communicate with other computers is incomprehensible to everyone else. The message "Bad Command or File Name" is about as informative as "If you don't know why I'm mad at you, then I'm certainly not going to tell you". But mainly, as soon as you make a commitment to one, you find yourself spending half of your paycheck on accessories for it.'"

There was uproar in the hall, especially from me. Kaito looked a bit embarrassed. "You better not think of me like that!" I joked to him. Next, my parents and Kaito's parents spoke for a bit, and then Neru, Luka and Teto did a little speech. After that, we had food. Nom. But then the moment I was dreading. Me and Kaito got out of our seats, and stood on the stage in front of everyone else. I looked at him nervously, but he reached out his hand to me. I took one deep breath.

"So then." I started. It was silent, which didn't help. Even Neru and Len shut up. I muttered to Kaito, "I'm nervous as hell!" he nodded.

"So," he said confidently, as always. "We have some news!" I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I heard a muttering in the crowd.

"Were assuming it's an "accident,"' He looked at me as I said, "A week ago, "I started giggling. "We found out that I was pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD MIKU!" Mikuo screamed. My parents burst into tears, before running up to me and hugging me.

Len looked shocked, but Neru put her arm around him. Luka seemed pretty surprised, but looked at Gakupo and squeezed his hand. I felt tears running down my face, but Kaito hugged me and said, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" I looked at him to find tears running down his face too. There was a lot of crying. And hugging.

We went off to wait in the room, but before we did we were congratulated by loads of people. Then me, Kaito, Neru, Len, Teto, Gakupo and Luka all headed for the room. Me and Kaito sat at the foot of the bed, while Len sat on a chair, with Neru on his lap, And Luka just sat in Gakupo's arms. I got dressed into my third dress, while we had a great conversation.

"Well then Miku!" Exclaimed Luka. "You two got busy!"

"Oh my god, Luka!" I face palmed myself. Bam.

"I didn't see that one coming though, Kaito!" Gakupo said.

Time went on. Nothing else really happened until…

Neru swung her legs over the side of the chair, and said, "Len, how old are you?"

"Uh…. 20…"

"Hey! I'm 22!"

An awkward silence filled the room, as Len said. "Geez. I didn't know that…" Neru looked at him with teary eyes and said, "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"NO! I just thought you were the same age as Miku."

"Oh good." She looked terrified. But she let out a sigh of relief, when Len started pecking at her lips. We were the ones who were terrified.

"Miku! Kaito! Luka! Gakupo! Teto!" Mikuo screamed through the door. Me and kaito got off the bed, Gakupo and Luka got up and we ran to the door.

"What's up?" I said to Mikuo.

"The party's started in about 30 mins!"

"Hi Teto!" He said to her.

"Hi Mikuo!" She gave a little wave too. Oh Please no.

"Why did you need us and not Neru, or Len?" Gakupo said.

"Because she paid me to do it!"

"She paid you to what?"

"TETO LOCK THE DOOR!" Neru yelled.

"Get out first!" Len yelled too.

"L-lens with it too…..." she said, out of puff. "She paid me too!" she said, waving 1000¥ in our faces.

"NERU!" we all screamed in unison.

"IT WAS MY IDEA!" Len yelled through the door.

By now, Mikuo was peeing himself laughing. "This happens all the time!" I said. He had collapsed onto the floor. I looked through the peephole. "Oh my god."

"What is it Miku?" Teto was too short to reach the peephole.

"I've been scarred for l-life." I sat next to my hysterical brother.

"Oh come on! It can't be that- "Kaito was shocked as me. He reached out his hand and lifted me off the floor. Kaito knocked on the door and said, "YOU'VE GOT 5 MINUTES!"

"THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH!" They both screamed.

We all sat on the floor. "You want a chair Miku?" Kaito asked.

"Geez Kaito!" I was still as active as I ever was, regardless of the circumstances.

"Teto, what is up with you and my brother?" We all looked at her dreamy eyes.

"NO! OH GOD PLEASE NO!"

"Hehe!" She giggled, and went as red as her twin drills.

"I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Hey that's from the- I'll shut up now." Gakupo shriveled back like a frightened dog, as Luka started playing with his hair.

After a bit, Mikuo came back.

"Hi Teto!

"Hi Mikuo!"

"MIKUO IM GOING TO KILL- "

"Oh shush!"

"The parties gonna start in about 10 minutes, where's the Ginger Ninja?"

"NERU AND LEN!"

We decided to get a key from the lobby, and opened the door.

"Guys, the parties about to start!"

They were sat down. Watching TV. How innocent. Yet unconvincing.

"Oh well Len. We can get drunk in the party and…"

"Yup!" he started playing with her hair. There seems to be an imminent theme here.

We all went downstairs, and by then it was time to party! But first, it was the First dance. Carbuncle was playing, and I remembered when I recorded it. The guitar at the beginning began to play, and I put my arms around Kaito. I saw Len with his arm around Neru, and Mikuo and Teto…. Well. I put that aside, as I looked at Kaito. I remembered the first day I met him, his house, the attic, the canteen, and even Luka in math class. I buried myself into him, as the song came to a close. An applause circled around the room. After that, the lights turned off, and the disco started. There were plenty of my songs playing, and Kaito's too. I could see Neru with her arms around Len. We edged closer to them to hear their conversation, because we are creepy Yaoi addicts. Ha.

"Len, are we gonna get married?"

"Sure. We'll look around for rings, dresses and whatever soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah." They seemed to enjoy the peace until we walked over to them.

"Having fun you two?"

"AAH!" they obviously didn't realise us.

"How much did you hear?" Neru blurted out.

"It sounded like a proposal to me!"

"uh…." Len was silenced.

"Bye Miku!" she yelled, whilst pushing me away.

The rest of the party went on. We had photos, and all that stuff. It was really late, or early, and people started leaving at about 12am. Eventually, it was just me, the bridesmaids and Len, Mikuo and my parents. My parents eventually left, and most people had gone to the hotel. I was getting concerned about Mikuo and Teto. They wouldn't let go of each other's hands, and had probably had too much sake. Just picture the scene –

Teto had just fell on top of Mikuo, but didn't seem to complain

Neru and Len look like Siamese twins (there is it!)

Luka and Gakupo are just fiddling with each other's hair

Me and kaito are just enjoying being married

Everyone seems to be stupidly drunk

But we all realised after a while that staying up till 2am is a bit late. So we all headed back to the hotel room. Luka falls over, and Gakupo gives her a piggy back. "Geez, your heavy!" he screamed. Neru and Len ran like little kids, and Mikuo and Teto, well. Do I need to say anything? Kaito was carrying me in his arms, and Neru tried to persuade Len to do the same. He reluctantly agreed, before lifting her onto his back. "You're not as heavy as I thought!" he said, before running up the stairs.

So, now we're all sat in the small room. Gakupo dumps Luka on the floor, and in return she kicks him in the leg. Me and Kaito take a seat on the bed, and Len, Mikuo and their significant others got the chairs. The small chairs. I looked at Kaito, and cuddled into him, and in return he put his arm around me. Neru turned to Len and said, "So, were gonna get married soon?"

"Sure thing. But keep it quiet!" Len whispered.

"Oh ok. "Neru instantly agreed.

"We'll speak about it later." He started brushing through her hair.

"Today was fun." Teto said while hopefully looking at Mikuo.

"It's only just started!" Mikuo giggled.

"OH GOD NO!" I wish they wouldn't speak about it in my presence.

"Luka?" Gakupo whispered.

"Luka?"

"LUKA!" Gakupo screamed.

"Oh what?"

"You still alive?"

"yeah…..."

After about an hour, we walked to the actual hotel, a 2-minute walk, or in my case, 2 minutes of being carried. Neru and Luka got piggy backs though. We said our goodbyes, but our rooms were right next to each other. Damn. A few times we knocked on the wall and said, "KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE NERU!" she paid no attention to us.

But back to me and Kaito!

I took off my dress, and put on some pink pyjamas. Of all colours. I tucked into bed next to Kaito.

"Well then. It's all over now." He said.

I agreed, with a simple mumble. I cuddled closer into him, as I looked at the clock.

"hmm. It's getting late."

"Hmm." He agreed.

"NERU ITS 3AM SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled through the wall.

"THAT WAS LEN!" she screamed back at us.

Oh.

"Oh well then, Miku." Kaito said. He started fiddling with my hair. I reached up to him, before saying, "Your hair's too short to play with!" or it could just be the fact my arms are a bit short.

"mm."

"Oh, come on hime-sama." He said, before i put my arms around his neck, and i started crying.


End file.
